


untitled

by buries



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>i liked your hair when it was short</i>. or the one where tyra's the dense one for once. future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in 2009 and never looked at it ever again. written to the prompt _diner_ , it's a future-drabble, post-show.

"I liked your hair when it was short," he says, instead of _hello, Tyra, how are you?_ in that slurred way of his. He smirks, like it's some big damn joke, and picks up a menu while she juts her hip out and curls her hand around it. 

"What do you want, Tim?" she says, words trying to push him out the window. "You order the same damn thing every time you're here," at this, he smirks, and sometimes she wishes there weren't rules and regulations on hitting customers. She wonders if there are rules on hitting family.

"Since you know me so well, what do I want Tyra?" he looks up at her, smirk in place, eyes wide, but then there's the layers to the words, to the meaning behind it, and maybe Tyra's being too much of a _girl_ to realise that with Tim, there is no coating, there are no layers, no second meanings.

She snatches the menu from his hand. "Cheeseburger with fries," she states, and walks away before he can even tell her it's all wrong.


End file.
